Malcolm
Malcolm is a former architect and the leader of a small group of humans who come in contact with Caesar's colony of apes. He is the husband of Ellie and the father of Alexander. Upon meeting Caesar, Malcolm becomes his human counterpart. History Early Life Malcolm was married to a woman named Rita and had a son with her, Alexander. At some point, Malcolm worked as an Architect. When humanity fell victim to the Simian Flu, Malcolm befriended former major and police chief, Dreyfus and together they founded the San Francisco Human Colony but this came with a price. Rita became infected with the Simian Flu and died, leaving Malcolm a widower and a father forced to raise their then five-year-old son alone. As time wore on, Malcolm struggled to raise Alexander by himself as the boy grew older. At some point, Malcolm met and later married a nurse named Ellie and formed a makeshift family with her, not knowing that she too had lost her own family including her young daughter, Sarah. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Encounter with Apes Malcolm is the co-leader of the human colony residing in San Francisco. He appears when one of his men, Carver accidentally shoots a young chimpanzee, Ash out of fear. This act had the other apes rush to their aid upon seeing how Caesar organized his people Malcolm told the apes they don't mean any harm while Carver criticizes him for talking to the apes Malcolm retorted if they look like "just apes". Malcolm had his group put their guns down as a sign of good will. Caesar, looks at the humans intently before yelling in (English) "Goooooo!!!" shocked Malcolm is forced to tell his group to run for their lives when they are yelled at by the other apes, knowing better than to argue. The group then head to their hideout where they are met by their leader, Dreyfus whom they asked to get in the car to talk. As they ride into the city, they tell Dreyfus of what occurred saying it was amazing to see the apes talk while carver is freaked out by "talking apes with frigging big spears". Dreyfus tells them while he doesn't know what they thought they saw and asking how many apes are there while Malcolm gives an estimate. Malcolm's group are then told to not speak of what occurred in the woods to avoid any panic in their hideout. Malcolm's Plan The next morning, Malcolm and his people then pay witness to the apes marching into their city. Malcolm goes to meet the apes while Dreyfus tries to dissuade him from doing so. He then sees Caesar walking in front of his army and hears him say (in English) that the apes don't want war but will fight if they must. Caesar finishes his speech by telling Malcolm to never come back to his territory. After Dreyfus gives the others survivors a speech, he and Malcolm talk about the possibility of fighting the apes until Malcolm tells him to give him three days to talk with Caesar (CE). Dreyfus reluctantly agrees with though warning him if he isn't then he'll lead a militia and kill all of the apes with the guns from the armory. Malcolm returns to his home where he is lectured by Ellie about bringing Carver who shot one of the apes on sight but Malcolm said he was needed for his experience in working on Dams. Ellie then expressed worry about the dangers he would face if he went by himself and offered to accompany him. Malcolm thanking her for her concern assures her he'll be okay and tells her to watch over Alexander for him. However, Alexander walked in and said he was going as well forcing Malcolm to take them as well. Entering Ape Territory The next day, Malcolm and his group return to the Muir Woods Park where Malcolm told his group to wait for him before saying if he doesn't come back they leave the woods. With that he walked through the rainy forest and entered the woods where he followed a trail of hanging remains bone decorations of fallen animals to the Ape Gate. Stepping through the gate, Malcolm was struck with amazement at the capabilities of the Evolved Apes. But in his time of fascination, Luca the gorilla emerged from his hut snarling at Malcolm which caught the latter's attention and shock. Luca then let out multiple roar to alert the other Gorilla Guardians who immediately came out of their huts to find Malcolm with Luca. Seeing their numbers, he quickly surrendered and was captured by the gorilla's who dragged him through the Ape Village for Caesar to pass judgment on the trespassing human. Negotiating With Caesar Meeting with Caesar and surrounded by Apes, Malcolm begged for his life stating he remembered Caesar's warning about not coming back to the woods but he had to show Caesar something. Some of the apes accused him of lying and wanted him killed on the spot for his disobeying their orders. However, Caesar looking upon a pleading Malcolm let him live and allowed him to show what was needed to be seen by him. Personality Like Ellie, Malcolm is kind and wants to protect the apes. As time goes on, Malcolm comes to realise that if the apes are threatened, they won't hesitate to call for war. As a father and husband, Malcolm is very protective of what remains of his family. His desire for peace is what drives him to befriend Ape King, Caesar who is also the father to a teenage son and the husband of a wife he adores. Malcolm's love for Alexander is strong despite the relationship being strained from the years of struggling to survive. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Malcolm's first good ape friend. Malcolm's first couple of encounters with Caesar don't go down well. When Caesar's nephew, Ash is shot, Caesar screams at the humans to leave the forest. Malcolm doesn't argue with him and tells his group to run for it. Later, Malcolm encounters Caesar close up when the Ape King takes his army into the city as a show of strength and threatens war if the humans cross into the Apes' territory again and tells his son, Blue Eyes to return Alexander's bag to Malcolm. Despite being told not to defy Caesar's orders to stay away, Malcolm ventures into the forest and into the village where he is taken by the Gorillas to Caesar for judgement for breaking his orders. Malcolm quickly explains the humans' situation to him and Caesar allows him and his group passage to the dam only under one condition; the group's weapons are to be handed to the apes and destroyed. As time goes on, Malcolm and Caesar form a very brotherly-like relationship. After Malcolm and several of his men become trapped in the inner workings of the dam, Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Blue Eyes help get them out. Malcolm thanks Caesar personally because if it wasn't for him, Malcolm and his group would have died. The two fathers watch as their families interact. Only this is cut short when Caesar's youngest son wander over to a box of supplies and uncovers a hidden weapon. Caesar, furious that he has been lied to, threatens the humans with the weapon before throwing it over the dam wall. Malcolm, with Ellie in tow go to Caesar's home to apologize for Carver's behaviour and see that Caesar's wife, Cornelia is sick. Malcolm begs Caesar to let Ellie help but Caesar, still seething from the events at the dam, tells them he doesn't trust them. Ellie, then attempts to plead her own case to Caesar. Caesar, desperate for a way to save his wife, agrees to have Ellie heal her but not before dismissing Malcolm. Later, Caesar accompanies Malcolm, Ellie and a couple of their men into the city where they witness the power returning to the city. Caesar listens to the music for a moment and shakes Malcolm's hand before allowing them to enter the Ape Village to celebrate. There, Malcolm like everyone else is surprised to see Cornelia emerge, healthy, a sign that Ellie's help has in fact saved her life. Malcolm is a witness to Caesar's shooting and is told to run for his life by Maurice as he and his group have been framed for the crime by Koba. Malcolm, Ellie and Alexander find Caesar's body in the forest but are quick to realize he is still alive. They take him, on his request, to his old childhood home at the Rodman house. Once there, a weak Caesar tells Malcolm that it was Koba that shot him, not Carver. Malcolm urges Ellie to operate but she tells him that they don't have any supplies with them and there were some at their old home. Later, Malcolm finds a restless Caesar in the attic, which was once his room and asks who the man in the video Caesar had been watching was and Caesar tells him he was a good man, like him. Malcolm then asks Caesar about Blue Eyes' whereabouts and that it had been two days since he left to rescue Maurice and Rocket. After their return, Malcolm follows Caesar into battle. Once Koba has been defeated, Caesar tells Malcolm to take his family and to go to safety as the humans will never forgive the apes for starting the war. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Malcolm's second good ape friend. After meeting Caesar, Malcolm is introduced to Blue Eyes, Caesar's own teenage son.'' At first, Malcolm and Blue Eyes seem to be wary of each other. When Malcolm and his team become trapped in the inner workings of the dam, Blue Eyes helps get them out. Later, Blue Eyes sits watching as Malcolm and Ellie plead with Caesar to allow them to help Cornelia who has become very sick. Later, Blue Eyes watches as the humans celebrate with the apes when they have had the power restored to the city. Blue Eyes, distraught over his father's apparent murder, his uncle Koba's betrayal and his best friend Ash's death at Koba's hand, finds Malcolm in his old apartment and aims a gun at the human but hesitates to kill him. Malcolm surrenders and Blue Eyes decides lowers the gun before moving to leave. Malcolm then proceeds to tell him that his father is still alive and in hiding. Blue Eyes, not sure what to believe, follows Malcolm to the Rodman house where he is reunited with his father, seeing that Malcolm had been telling the truth. Malcolm voices his concern to Caesar about Blue Eyes' whereabouts when Caesar sends his son out to rescue the rebel apes but is relieved to see him once he returns. Alexander Alexander is Malcolm's teenage son. After losing his first wife, Malcolm struggles to raise his son alone. Having been raised in a world where it appears to be ending, it is the only thing Alexander comes to know. Alexander appears with his father in the forest when they go running to Carver who has accidentally shot a young chimpanzee, Ash in the shoulder. On the rush to get out of the forest, Alexander drops his bag. Back in the city, Malcolm asks if he's okay and Alexander comments that he's upset he lost his bag which contains his sketchbook. Malcolm hesitantly allows Alexander to go with him and Ellie when they go to talk to the apes. When Malcolm goes to talk to Caesar, Alexander waits in the car with Ellie and their men. Later, father and son are together then they are rescued by Caesar and his apes when the dam threatens to explode. Later, Malcolm shields Alexander when he is assaulted by Koba in the dam control room. Father and son then watch in complete horror as Koba and Caesar get into a fight when Koba berates the Ape King over his compassion and sympathy for the humans saying they mean more to the Ape King then his own sons. During the celebration in the Ape Village, Malcolm, Alexander and Ellie view the their handiwork as they witness the light returning to the city. After Caesar is shot by a hidden Koba, Malcolm and Alexander along with Ellie come across Caesar's body in the forest before realizing he's still alive. They then take the Ape King by car to his old childhood home. Once at the house, Alexander finds a photo of a young Caesar and a man (Will) and shows it to Malcolm who realizes this was where Caesar was raised and the main reason for his compassion and sympathy towards them. Ellie Ellie is Malcolm's second wife. After the death of his wife, Malcolm enters into a relationship with a former nurse and war journalist. He later marries her making her the step-mother of his son, Alexander. ''More to come… Dreyfus Dreyfus was Malcolm's boss. Whom Malcolm works very closely with. They have very different views on how the apes should be handled. More to come… Carver .]]Carver was a former member of Malcolm's Group. More to come… Koba Koba was Malcolm's ape enemy. Unlike Caesar whom Malcolm gets along with well, Malcolm did not get along with Koba at all, due to the bonobo's views on humans. When Koba pushes Alexander, Malcolm defends his son. Koba threatens to kill the two before being stopped by Maurice. More to come… Maurice Maurice is Malcolm's third good ape friend. When Malcolm and Alexander are about to be killed by Koba, Maurice steps in to protect them. When Koba set the Ape Village on fire, Maurice immediately told the humans to run, knowing the humans aren't to blame. Notes *Malcolm may have been named in honor of MacDonald from Conquest of the Planet of the Apes, whose first name was revealed to be Malcolm in Revolution on the Planet of the Apes. Trivia *Jason Clarke who will play Malcolm in the film has said that Malcolm will "go on a journey with Caesar and find his inner ape". *It has been said that Malcolm will be an architect. *Malcolm will have a new wife which may cause tension between him and his son. *Malcolm will share scenes with Caesar's son, Blue Eyes. *Malcolm is not the brother of Will as the second TV spot has Malcolm asking Caesar who the man in the video is and Caesar replies "A good man like you" indicating that they aren't related as Malcolm doesn't recognize him. *As seen in Dawn's first official featurette, there is a small piece of behind-the-scenes footage where Jason Clarke (Malcolm) is being attacked by one of the ape actors, who appears to be Toby Kebbell (Koba). It can be indicated by this footage that Malcolm will get into some type of altercation with Koba, during the film at some point. However, a later featurette revealed that the ape actor that is seen dragging Jason through the mud isn't Toby but Terry Notary who plays Rocket. *In the newest TV spot, it is revealed that Malcolm journeys with Caesar to his old home, the Rodman House. Joining Caesar in the attic which use to be the chimp's old bedroom, he watches as Caesar views a video recorded by Will about 15 years earlier and asks who the man in the video is. Caesar, not wanting to explain who it is just tells him that the man (Will) was a good man like Malcolm. *There is a shot in the newest domestic and international trailers where Caesar is holding Malcolm the same way he held Will in Rise. *When Malcolm calls for Caesar, it is very similar to the scene in Rise where Will calls for Caesar during the fight on the bridge. The scene was cut from the film but may appear in the deleted scenes on the DVD and Blu-Ray or even appear in an extended version of the movie. *There is a strong possibility that Malcolm tells someone (possibly Alexander) about Caesar and explains how the virus made the apes evolve. This is a reference from the most recent TV spot of a voice-over (Jason Clarke) explaining the history of the Simian Flu and how it involves Caesar. *According to an article by DigitalSpy, Malcolm and Alexander will co-star in an upcoming six-part comic series that takes place between Rise and Dawn in which they must find a way to cure Malcolm's dying wife, Rita from the Simian Flu. Image Gallery Malcolm.jpg|Hiding from Blue Eyes 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Malcolm, his men and his family. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|With Caesar and Koba. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Malcolm in the Ape Village near the dam with Ellie and one of his men. la_ca_0403_dawn_of_planet_apes_029.jpg|Malcolm surrounded by Apes including Blue Eyes and Koba. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Malcolm and Caesar watch their families. Caesar meets Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm and his group encounter Caesar. Head to Head.jpg|Malcolm shares a moment with Caesar. Another way.jpg|Malcolm and Ellie attempt to reason with Caesar. Ellie argues with Carver.jpg|Malcolm listens to Ellie and Carver argue. Malcolm confronts Dreyfus.jpg|Confronting Dreyfus. Malcolm and others encounter apes.jpg|Malcolm and his group encounter the apes. I have an idea.jpg|"I have an idea". Surprise.jpg|Malcolm jumps back in surprise when confronting Caesar. Malcolm in a sewer.jpg|Malcolm in the sewer. Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Malcolm in bed with Ellie. Chance.jpg|Malcolm begs Dreyfus to give the apes a chance. Malcolm listens to Dreyfus' plan to kill apes.jpg Soldiers are coming.jpg Malcolm asks about Will.jpg Malcolm awakens to find his son missing.jpg|Malcolm wakes to find his son missing. Malcolm wakes Ellie.jpg|Malcolm wakes Ellie. Malcolm watches Alexander and Maurice.jpg|Malcolm watches curiously as Alexander reads with Maurice. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Malcolm's Family Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs